1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display device and method for fabricating the same and more particularly to a pixel capacitor structure of a display device and method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With increasing resolution of LCDs, it has become important to increase the aperture ratio of each pixel for improved performance To increase the aperture ratio, the plane area of the storage capacitor must be reduced, and the occupied area of pixel electrodes must be enlarged as much as possible. Nevertheless, for TFT-LCD displays, as resolution increases, requirements for reducing the pixel size and plane area of the storage capacitor result in problems such as flickering, low color contrast and cross-talk.
Accordingly, a new structure capable of increasing storage capacitance without sacrificing the aperture ratio of a pixel, or maintaining the storage capacitance while increasing the aperture ratio of a pixel is desirable.